Untitled
by Duskwraithe
Summary: What took place after Roy rescued John from the bad dude.


(A/N: I promise that I never saw "Following" and I didn't take your idea! and unfortunately I own nothing that I write about. Please review; it'll make my day.)  
  
John was the happiest he'd been all day when Roy had galloped up to save him. Together, they beat up Lo Fung, dodged various bullets, and galloped off into the sunset. Or, it would have been the sunset, had it not been almost midnight and had they been heading west.  
  
One of Roy's favorite things to say had been, "John, get your hand off me." But now, as John clung to him from behind, Roy said nothing and in fact seemed reluctant to get off the horse when they arrived.  
  
They set up camp in a clearing in the forest. Roy tied the horses to nearby trees while John started a fire. What little food they had with them was roasted, along with a rabbit Roy had managed to shoot (after he had barely missed a catfish, a deer and a flying squirrel).  
  
They ate in companionable, if tense, silence; but when the food was gone and the fire no more than glowing embers, John had to ask the question that had been on his mind since Roy's return.  
  
"What happened, Roy? Why did you follow me?"  
  
Roy didn't take his eyes off the fire. "I told you. You're a greenhorn, remember? You wouldn't last a day out here."  
  
John was nonplussed. "And I told you I was going alone."  
  
"Yeah, so? You went alone. So did I. We met when we got there."  
  
"Roy, you said! You said you weren't my friend! I want to know what made you change your mind."  
  
Roy sighed in exasperation. "You didn't listen, John. I tried to tell you. I was talking to a girl; it's doesn't count."  
  
John just glared. Roy gave in.  
  
"So I lied to her! I was showing off! Are you happy?"  
  
John was getting a little riled. "And how do I know you won't lie to me as well? You did it once before."  
  
Angry now. "You want to know the real reason? It was because I missed you. You left, and I just didn't know what to do with myself because frankly, you, John, are my best and only friend."  
  
"Oh, it's all about you, isn't it? You depend on me because I'm the only one who will keep you company. You always act so selfish. I should have known there was more to why you came to help me than my being a 'greenhorn'."  
  
"God, John, it's not all about me. You know me better than that! If you HAVE to know, I came after you because I love you!"  
  
John didn't allow himself to believe him. "What's that supposed to mean? You can't win me over any other way so you resort to trying to butter me up? That is bullshit."  
  
His only reply was to grab John and kiss him full on the lips. John was so surprised that it was all he could to do keep from passing out: but in that moment of silence he read in Roy's mouth that he hadn't been lying or even exaggerating.  
  
He had been making understatements.  
  
Roy pulled away and searched John's eyes for something; anything. John's brain had flown out the window and his quick reflexes and standoffish irritability gone for once in his life. But his eyes would not betray him even now; and as Roy's desperately bright blue ones delved into the full depths of John's deeply brown ones, he found love.  
  
John noticed this and finally allowed his tingling lips to turn up in a resigned smile. "Did you have to wait until I'd left to tell me?"  
  
"I had to wait until you'd left before I realized it myself! It took an entire 10 minutes for me to realize that you John, were the only thing in my life that was worth living for." Roy felt John's hand caress his hair as they kissed again, this time deeper, slower, softer.  
  
John chuckled into Roy's mouth, and broke off so he could look Roy seriously in the eye. Almost seriously. "I could have told you that."  
  
Roy punctuated each of his words with a tiny kiss. "You know, I think I'm influencing you."  
  
"I will never be as big a rapscallion as you, Roy O'Bannon."  
  
Roy grinned as he waded in the bliss of John kissing his neck. "Rapscallion, that's great... I love that about you, John; you use all these cool words... I also love your hair..."  
  
He took both hands and lost them in John's soft shiny locks that were more perfect than any hair he'd ever seen. Playing with it, combing his slender fingers through it, massaging his scalp until John moaned softly at the sensations. Roy laughed but didn't stop. "God, I love your hair! I have wanted to do that ever since I met you, John. You rendered me speechless."  
  
John grinned happily and his now intense chocolate eyes reflected the orange, glowing embers that lit a mischievous glint that Roy had never seen before. "And I'd do it again."  
  
Roy was stunned by a mass of muscle, hot wet mouth, and strong roaming hands; John had tackled him and he now lay on his back being shagged senseless. John's dark locks hung in Roy's face and neck and he had never been so happy.  
  
The fire died out completely as the night wore on, but they were far from noticing. 


End file.
